


Purple

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [151]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_women, Episode: s07e02 Hello Cruel World, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie and Spirit Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple

Mom had warned Annie not to wear purple this one day in October. "People might think you want to be a lesbian," Mom had said.

"Okay," Annie had said, and not worn purple that day, even though purple's her favorite color.

The thing that slipped inside Annie scoffs at this memory, but she makes a note of it. One more thing to mention to the higher-ups as a way to control humans.


End file.
